Combat de volontés
by OnaG
Summary: Traduction de Ani-maniac494. S'il y avait un prix pour le pire de tous les patients, le colonel Sheppard le gagnerait haut la main. OS. Keller POV.


Titre original : Battle Of Wills

Auteur : Ani-maniac494

Traduteur : Ona

Beta : Ryhn

Résumé : S'il y avait un prix pour le pire de tous les patients, le colonel Sheppard le gagnerait haut la main. OS. Keller POV.

Spoilers: un petit clin d'oeil aux événement de "La vie avant tout" (épisode 501)

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni Keller ni l'équipe, mais personne ne m'en voudra si je garde Sheppard, non ? ;)

Et avant de commencer, voici un petit message de l'auteur :

_Ceci à été écrit pour "the holiday hurt/comfort comment fic exchange" sur la communauté sgahcchallenges LJ. Si vous avez l'occasion, et que vous cherchez quelques bonnes fics hurt/confort, je vous recommende vivement d'aller jetter un coup d'œil sur les autres histoires là_bas. :)_

_Comme toujours, je remercie mon Seigneur et Sauveur Jésus-Christ. Sa miséricorde ne cesse jamais de m'étonner._

* * *

><p><strong>Combat de volontés<strong>

Les médecins sont les pires patients. Jennifer Keller a toujours cru cet adage – elle avait eu à traiter quelques docteurs au cours de sa carrière et ils avaient tous été d'épouvantables patients. Mais c'était avant qu'elle rencontre John Sheppard. Il gagnerait le trophée du pire patient de tous les temps.

Il n'est pas grossier... au contraire. Facile à vivre – extérieurement en tout cas –, charmant et amical. C'est justement l'une des raisons qui le rendait si difficile à soigner. De plus, chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui dire qu'il devait rester a l'infirmerie, un nouveau problème se présentait et il commençait a négocier:

_« Donnez moi juste un peu d'aspirine et ca ira. »_

_« Écoutez, doc, vous êtes déjà très occupée. Pourquoi est ce que je ne reviendrai pas toutes les deux heures pour une vérification ? _

_« Je resterai à mon bureau et ferai de la paperasserie. »_

Il utilisait celle-ci uniquement lorsqu'il était vraiment désespéré. Elle arrivait alors à un compromis qui leur convenaient à tous les deux, quoi que :

_« Désolé, Colonel, mais je vous veux ici pour les prochaines 24 à 48 heures. Je sais que vous avez plein de paperasserie à remplir, je vais envoyer quelqu'un vous apporter votre ordinateur portable. »_

(Le regard dégoûté qu'elle recevait en échange lui faisait apparaître un innocent sourire)

Bien sur, si ses tentatives de sortie de l'infirmerie étaient la seule chose dont elle avait à s'inquiéter, il n'aurait pas reçut la récompense du "pire patient de tous les temps".

"_Une grande résistance à la douleur_..." apparaissait sur son dossier à plusieurs reprises.

Normalement, c'était un avantage à la fois pour le docteur et le patient. Aucun médecin n'aime faire mal en soignant, et cela signifie également moins de plaintes… contrairement à un certain patient ayant un penchant pour le mélodramatique.

Le Colonel Sheppard, cependant, essayait de l'utiliser comme une autre raison pour être libéré plus tôt, ou pour lui permettre de retourner au service actif. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était inconscient – il connaissait ses limites, et il les connaissait même très bien – et elle savait qu'il ne partirait jamais en mission s'il n'était pas absolument certain de pouvoir faire le boulot. Elle savait aussi que, pour lui, les autres passaient en premier et son propre bien-être très très loin derrière. S'il devait se promener avec une hémorragie interne pour sauver l'un de ses coéquipier, et alors ?

Mais en tant que médecin, _sa_ première priorité était la sécurité et la santé de ses patients –même si ce patient est un beau parleur, incroyablement têtu, Colonel de l'Air Force avec une grande tolérance à la douleur.

Et il était sont patient aujourd'hui. Il le serait probablement pour quelques semaines au vu de la tache rouge s'étendant sur sa veste. Keller grimaça en retirant précautionneusement le tissu de la profonde plaie au couteau dans son épaule.

Il tressaillit imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle l'examina avec ses doigts.

_« _Désolée,_ »_ s'excusa t'elle.

_« _Ça va,_ »_ répondit-il sans la regarder, mais observant le reste du personnel médical soignant ses coéquipiers. Rodney avait une éraflure sur le bras, Teyla un poignet foulé, et Ronon une lacération à la jambe, mais le colonel était le plus sérieusement touché.

_« _Quelle sorte de couteau a pu faire ça ?_ »_ se demanda-t-elle

Le colonel soupira.

_« _Un avec un longue lame courbée._ »_

_« _Aïe._ »_ Jennifer grimaça avec sympathie et rajouta quelques bandages autour de la plaie, espérant ralentir le saignement le plus possible pour qu'elle puisse le soigner correctement sur Atlantis. « Vous savez, il aurait été préférable de laisser la lame où elle était. »

La mâchoire de Sheppard se crispa.

_« _J'ai dû la rendre à son propriétaire._ »_

Keller fronça les sourcils.

_« _Vous avez du ..._ »_ elle s'arrêta soudain, réalisant la signification. Elle avala sa salive. « Oh. »

Il était parfois facile d'oublier que, derrière ce charme, se cachait un dangereux soldat – Jennifer se demandait si le colonel Sheppard ne préférait pas cela. Un silence embarrassant s'installa, Keller baissa les yeux, se mordant les lèvres et vérifiant le pansement de fortune. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions quand le colonel commença soudainement à glisser sur le côté.

_« _Colonel_ »_ l'appela t'elle, attrapant son bras valide pour l'empêcher de tomber complètement.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis secoua la tête et se redressa.

_« _Désolé._ »_ Il sourit faiblement. _« _J'ai peut-être perdu un peu plus de sang que je pensai quand j'ai retiré le couteau. »

Jennifer ravala un soupir. _« _Vous ne pensiez pas utile de me le mentionner avant?_ »_

_« _Je voulais d'abord m'assurer que mon équipe était OK, » dit' il, haussant les épaules comme si cela expliquait tout.

Et peut être est-ce le cas.

« Ils vont bien, n'est ce pas? » ajouta Sheppard.

Jennifer hocha la tête.

_« _Ils iront bien._ »_ Elle lui lança un regard menaçant _« _Ce n'est pas eux qui auront besoin d'une transfusion quand nous seront de retour sur Atlantis.

Sheppard renifla doucement, mais ne chercha pas à argumenter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jennifer avait fini de panser la plaie. Sheppard avait réussit à ne pas tomber de nouveau, mais ses mouvements étaient un peu plus lent. Il n'était plus en danger maintenant qu'elle était parvenue a ralentir l'hémorragie mais elle voulait le ramener sur Atlantis le plus rapidement possible.

Elle appela deux infirmiers pour amener une civière, en essayant de ne pas laisser l'occasion au colonel de la refuser et d'affirmer qu'il pouvait marcher. Il se plaignit tout de même lorsqu'elle lui ordonna la civière, mais une lueur dans le regard de Keller stoppa ses protestations avant qu'elles n'aient réellement commencé.

Elle observa les infirmiers lever la civière puis se releva. Elle grimaça – les fourmis dans les jambes lui rappelèrent qu'elle était restée accroupie un peu trop longtemps.

Sheppard intercepta son regard.

_« _Ca va, doc ?_ »_

_Demande l'homme avec une blessure à arme blanche_, pensa Jennifer. Mais elle inclina la tête quand même, pas surprise qu'il s'inquiète pour tous les autres avant de s'inquiéter pour lui-même.

Un petit sourire exaspéré apparut sur ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'il _était _le pire patient qu'elle n'ait jamais eut. Mais il _était _également le meilleur homme qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Jennifer réalisa que cela s'équilibrait finalement.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Et voila, c'est malheureusement fini.<p>

Je tiens à redire un grand merci à Ryhn pour son aide, spécialement pour mes petits soucis de temps ^^

Ani-maniac ne comprend malheureusement pas le français, mais se sera un plaisir de lui traduire chacune de vos reviews. Alors s'il vous plait, laissez nous un petit message, nous sommes impatiente de connaitre votre avis.


End file.
